


Maid for It

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Cosplay, Curvy Reader, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Maid Costumes, Reader-Insert, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: The cleaning girl wears a different sort of uniform
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Cleaning Girl [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	Maid for It

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place  
> _______  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Noct _finally_ has ______________ over at his apartment. After weeks of sneaking around the Citadel and spending way too much time in his old bedroom and in janitor’s closets, he’d finally convinced her to come to his downtown apartment after her shift—it's a relatively early one, eight to six pm, ten hours; but it allows her to enjoy the evening, anyway. She’d finally been able to hang out with him and Prompto—playing games, eating junk food, watching dumb B-list action movies. Ignis and Gladio had even showed up later, and it was like the five of them had always belonged together. ______________ had marveled over Prompto’s photography skills, because of course his camera was wherever he was; and she finally got to sample Iggy’s cooking—it put the Citadel cooks to shame, despite Ignis’ insistence that it was nothing special. Gladio regaled them all with funny shit that happens during glaive training, and embarrassing stuff about Cor and Nyx and the others. 

But by the time everyone goes home, it’s nearing eleven o’clock. Noct’s tired, but not _too_ tired. His leg is bouncing up and down, despite his best effort to quell the jitters. He’s seated on his couch, in the clean living room—Ignis had ordered everyone to pick up everything while _____________ sat and watched, despite her protests. _You clean up enough,_ Ignis had chided. 

Anyway—he's breathing in and out deeply, trying to slip into a certain mindset. He’s the prince, and he deserves this. Of course ______________ had acquiesced to his wishes immediately; she always does, following without question, finding such pleasure in serving royalty. But Noct wants her to realize that this is about her, too—he wants her to feel sexy, desirable, wanted. Noct wants her even in the cleaning jumpsuit, but he wants to know what she looks like in _other_ things. 

“Noct?” The shaky voice calls from the hallway. 

Noct doesn’t turn around, just grips his cargo shorts in his hands and exhales slowly. “Yeah?” 

“I’m, uh...ready...” 

“Yeah? Well I’m here,” he laughs quietly. 

“Okay...” 

Noct hears the methodical clacking of heels and it takes the power of the gods for him not to turn around and ruin it. 

She finally comes into view, and Noct’s heart almost gives out. She’s dressed in a too-short maid outfit, the kind that’s straight out of a mature-rated anime. It’s frilly, with puffy sleeves and a low bust, leaving little of her ample cleavage to the imagination. She’s got on thigh-high white socks held up by garters, and there’s the heels that give her a few inches of height. She’s even wearing gloves and a little frilly headband to top it all off. 

______________ feels like an animal in a zoo, on display. Her heart is beating wildly at the show, but she makes herself keep Noct’s gaze. She worries at her bottom lip after a minute of silence from the prince on the couch. “Sorry--this is dumb, I told you I wouldn’t look good, I just--” 

“ _No_ ,” croaks Noct, voice already wrecked. “You look amazing. Sorry, I...I’m a loss for words. You’re so beautiful.” Noctis doesn’t know what to do. This is a hundred different ecchi fantasies all at once. Part of him just wants to look at ____________ forever; the other part wants to rip off the costume and claim what’s his. 

She tentatively walks forward and climbs onto him, thick thighs straddling his slender hips. The skirt rides up, revealing more of what little skin it barely covered in the first place. Noct places his hands on her bare skin, and the maid on his lap breaks into goosebumps instantly. She places her arms on his shoulders and threads her fingers together behind his neck. 

Noctis slides his hands up further, squeezing at her soft folds. His breath hitches as he realizes that there’s nothing underneath. 

______________ grinds down a little, eyes fluttering closed as she feels Noct’s budding arousal. 

Noctis grunts and slams their lips together, then he stands abruptly, strong hands gripping underneath her soft cheeks. He carries his maid to the bedroom to create a mess worth cleaning up afterwards. 


End file.
